


Legally Nave

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Nave, OC's - Fandom
Genre: High School, Legally Blonde, Legally Nave, M/M, Musical, Sexual Content, play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dream come true for Rave, for the musical of Legally Blonde to come to Peach Creek! It could only get better as Rave got the star role of Elle Woods, but that left the question as to who would be his Emmett Forrest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The stage was set. The situation? High school. The lives that would forever be changed by the production of this? Mainly Rave, as he didn’t give two shits if anyone else was really affected. This was one of his dream musicals to be involved in. This was a step closer to his dream of Broadway, of dancing and singing his way into lights, to being known for being the wonderful actor that inspired. All he had to do was nail this part and it was his to take.

This was the biggest musical of the year for Peach Creek high. Despite the fact it was a small school, people from across the state came to see their performance every year. Rave was a wreck of nerves as he looked out to the small crowd in the seats that were witnessing the auditions. Rave was certain to get a major part, but he didn’t want just any part, he wanted the very lead. The lead that was sought after by all. Even if it was a female character this time around, he would get it. At any cost.

The mahogany haired teen sneered and stuck his nose into the air as he listened to the off key singing of the females that were trying for the part of Elle Woods. As if. They couldn’t hold a tune and they soooo didn’t have the legs to be her. Rave knew he had the legs and he had the talent, there was no chance he wouldn’t get the part.

“James Cute?” Rave shuddered at his last name before he moved to step onto center stage, not needing the script for his lines. Given the music cue, he took a breath before singing soft yet loud, a feminine tone to his voice to make it obvious he could do this perfectly.

“This dress needs to seal the deal  
Make a grown man kneel  
But it can’t come right out and say bride  
Cant look like I’m desperate or  
Like I’m waiting for it  
I gotta leave Warner his pride  
So bride is more implied.”

The spectators stared in wonder, having not expected such a sweet, rather peppy sound to come from Rave of all people. Yet there was no way of denying that he was perfect. Slap on some lipstick, a dress and wig, and they had their Elle Woods. Giving a gentle bow, the mahogany haired male made his way stage left, grinning to himself. He knew he had the part, he could see it in the ugly, pig nosed faces of the girls who tried for the part.

He didn’t stick around to see who would be his Emmett. A surprise was always a welcomed thing in the world of theater.

Perhaps it was a good thing he didn’t see who it was that auditioned and got the part of Emmett, as it would have most likely made him give up the part right away, while there was still a chance he could. Yet at the first meeting after school, there would be nothing he could do but sit there, waiting for the rest of the cast. Perhaps he should be more certain then he was when Rave saw Kevin and Double Dee step into the circle of chairs for the cast, taking their seats labeled ‘Paulette’ and ‘Kyle’. A glance to his slight friend Edd, the embarrassed and mouthed words of being forced into it made said. Well, at least he had some people he could work with that didn’t fully piss him off-

“I like big booty bitches, big big booty bitches.” Oh no. Oh NO. That voice. “Little bitches get out, we don’t want no skinny bitches!” What the hell was that mother fucking ass wipe of a shit head doing here?! “Big booty bitches!” Nat stepped onto the stage, giving a pelvic thrust as he continued to sing his atrocious song. No. He was going to ruin the sanctity of this theater! “Little bitches get out! WE DON’T WANT NO SKINNY EMO BROODING BITCHES!” Rave scowled, glaring harshly as one of Nat’s fingers pointed directly at him as he sang, shaking his hips.

It was by the time that Kevin had finished laughing with tears in his eyes that Nat finished his song. Nat refused to take his seat yet as their musical instructor and director stepped onto the stage with a smile on his face. “As you all know, my name is Professor Amus. I shall be exercising your abilities, pushing you beyond the stars, and making you shine so wonderful that the heavens will weep.” Rave snorted, though impressed with the man before him. The spectacle wearing teacher glanced to Nat, frowning softly. “Why is it you have not taken your seat yet?”

“My bad, Professor Booty, I thought it would be fun to stand and act like a brooding princess.” Even as he spoke, he stepped towards the circle. Rave’s breath hitched and was held as he sat in the chair labeled for the Emmett actor. He hissed loudly. “What the fuck do you think you are doing, shit head? That’s for fucking Emmett, not the fucking dog.” Nat smirked quickly, tipping the chair back a bit to relax and recline. “I am Emmett, Cindy. I am the center of your fucking world now, baby.”

“ … can I resign from my position as Elle, Professor Amus?”

“No, James, no you can not. Now shall we work on introductions and getting to know each other before working on a scene?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a dream come true for Rave, for the musical of Legally Blonde to come to Peach Creek! It could only get better as Rave got the star role of Elle Woods, but that left the question as to who would be his Emmett Forrest?

Please Enjoy the second chapter of Legally Nave!

The scowl on Rave’s lips only grew as he ignored the faces being made at him by Nat who sat in the seat besides him. How dare the meat-headed jock make such a mockery of this! This was some horrible joke to be sure, one to ruin what Rave loved the most. What Rave believed was that Nat only wanted to burn it down, watch the musical turn into a crisp, cause ashes to spread across the stage, the audience, and the actors that put their hearts and souls into this. How dare he! This was the worst thing the teen could possibly do to ruin Rave’s life while in this damnable school. Even as the rest of the cast showed up, Rave was silently fuming to himself, arms crossed over his chest in defiance. 

Professor Amus clapped his hands together, smiling once the entire collection of cast and crew were therem gesturing for them to stand up one by one, to give their name, a detail about themselves, and their reason for joining the stage and the set of Legally Blonde. The first to be at their feet and speaking was Kevin who scratched awkwardly at the back of his head through his hat as he slowly looked to the group.  
“Kevin Anderson. I’m uh, the quarterback and captain of the football team. I got casted as the weird UPS guy, and Dewey, and I only joined because Edd did and to make him stop whining about i-”

“Kevin!” Edd protested, scarlet coloring running along his cheeks down his neck in pure embarassment. He squirmed in his seat before standing, his voice low with embarrassment. “Eddward Rockwell, and I am the president of the chess team, and I was forced into joining as Paulette due to some … information a … friend has.” Joshua smiled from his seat, rocking back and forth with a gleeful expression.

“My name is Joshua - my last name is of no importance. Instead let’s all just focus on the fact that I shall be the costume designer, and I shall be spending my time designing and creating as well as forcing you into each and every costume during this production!” Chairs scraped against the stage flooring to get a bit of space, concern over the costumes now in everyones minds, yet that lasted only a moment before introductions were continued.  
“The one, the only, Eddy as your Professor Callahan, meaning I’m mean and in charge and I’m happening!”

“Ed-boy, please be quiet as Rolf tells all that Rolf shall be the mysterious man who is royalty in his home country!” Professor Amus smiled and added in. “Rolf shall also assist with extra characters and heavy lifting. Next?”  
Nazz smiled as she stood, looking to those around her before speaking clearly, “Hey, dudes. I’ll be Brooke the fitness guru, so let’s whip it into shape!” Rave couldn’t help but crack a hint of a grin. Nazz was perfect for the part, add in the fact they got along decently, meaning working together would be enjoyable at least. It came to no surprise to the theater junkie that Jimmy would be playing as the gay (and European!) man in the court room and would assist with choreography for the dances, though Johnny playing as the gay boyfriend was something to gape at. Perhaps there was more than meets the eye to the fuzzy haired kid. That or he was just bored. 

The smaller roles each stepped out and explained briefly for each persons reason; Ed as Elle’s father as he‘d always wanted to call Rave ‘Button’; Marie Kanker as the mother due to her sisters’ pushing and insistence to join them; Lee Kanker for the step daughter as she fluffed her hair gently in a silent show - her reasoning for getting the part despite her rough personality. It came as a surprise that Enid would be played as May Kanker - the blonde haired girl as the rough, peace corp lesbian was not what Rave had expected, nor what the rest of the cast expecter either, but when she explained that she had always wanted to be in a muscial, she was accepted with smiles and nods from them all. After that, many girls stood, glaring at Rave as they did, listing their B-list part as the friends of Elle. Oh how amusing, they would have to love and swoon over him on stage while hating the piss out of him. Drama was so amusing.

At last, it came down to the four remaining parts: the leads.

Sarah huffed, pushing herself to her feet. She had grown over the years, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail that made Joshua squeal in joy for the chances to play with her hair style for the show. “I’m going to be Vivian because no one else could do such a character as well as me so don’t even try or say anything!” A snicker escaped Rave’s lips, but he grinned. The tight fists his hands were balled in at the beginning were loosened, his arms resting in his lap comfortably. He had momentarily forgotten his problems with who his Emmett would be. More so as the rather tall figure of the mysterious senior nicknamed ’Plank’ stood up, looking directly into the chestnut brown eyes of Rave, accent thick as he spoke. “I shall be Warner, it shall be a pleasure to work with each and every one of you, even more so to work with the actor playing as my Elle.”

The grin on Plank’s lips made heat rush to Rave’s ears and cheekbones, if only for a moment of course. Yet his problems were brought back with a crash at the voice of Nat. Why the hell did he sound pissy all the sudden? Why was he looking at Plank like that? “As the captain of this crew, I, Nathan Kedd Goldberg will be the amazing Emmett Forrest. Please, don’t hold your applause. As for my reasons for joining, well, that’s my little, black secret.” 

Rave sneered, sticking his nose into the air as he huffed. What the hell kind of reason was that? It was pathetic and horrible and just further proof he was only doing this to ruin the show. Everyone looked to the mahogany haired teen as he stood, hands clasped in front of him. “My name is James Rave, I am Elle Woods in this production. I am here because this is the next step to going to Broadway. Everything will and must go perfect, if it doesn’t, I’ll fuck each of you up personally.”

“Does that include me, Claire?” Rave sneered at Nat who grinned, wiggling his fingers. “Especially you, Goldberg.”  
“I think I’m in love then, Tiffany!”

It was the soft chuckle of the professor that made everyone look up from the arguing duo. The teacher smiled as he picked up a rather large sized carrier bag and unzipped it. “There is one member of the cast we have not introduced. I would like you to all welcome our ‘Bruiser’, MuffinTop.”

From inside the bag walked out a small dog. A chihuahua. Nothing more then a small puppy that barked happily, his tail shaking so hard his body shook with him. It took but one look at the people around it, before scampering to the direction between Nat and Rave. The high pitched scream of terror that sounded through the stage was enough for everyone to turn towards Rave as he crashed backwards from his chair, trying to back pedal away from the puppy.

It was moments like this, that Nat truly did show his colors. He snapped his fingers to the puppy, picking the small, wiggling creature up, taking it into his hands before turning towards Rave. Their eyes locked. No, no, no! Nat wouldn’t consider doing such a thing, would he? Even for that ass wipe, that was pushing things to another level! Rave pushed himself up, stepping back quickly. Each step was met with one forward by Nat with the puppy. 

Chase was given. 

“GET THAT FUCKING MUTT FROM ME YOU FUCKING COCK SUCKER!”  
“Awwww, come on, princess! MuffinTop wants to give you a kiss. Look! He’s drooling!”

Rave ran quickly, moving from the center stage to the back, running past the curtain. Nat was close at his heels, the barking of the puppy just making Rave run faster. Why did he have to be terrified of fucking fluff mongrels with teeth?! A misplaced cable caught on Rave’s foot, sending him roughly to the wooden floor, small scrapes running along his hands and arms from trying to brace the impact. Nat moved to the fallen Rave, having not seen the fall in the darkness backstage, holding the puppy to his face. “Just one kisssss.”

“Stop it! Just stop it! PLEASE!” A sob wrenched through his throat. Nat froze instantly, his eyes shining in the darkness as he looked to the other. He could see the shimmer of tears in the others eyes. Was Rave truly that frightened? A frown fell onto Nat’s lips as he put the puppy down, not caring as it scampered off to find the others on center stage. Nat lowered himself to his knees, a hand reaching out to brush a tear. Rave flinched, glaring roughly. 

“You’re a fucking asshole. Messing with someones damn fears, trying to ruin their dreams. You are a horrible fucking human.” Rave pushed Nat from him, quickly wiping the tears to find an escape from his teal-haired tormentor. Nat’s hand hovered lightly in the air, hovering over the empty space Rave had just been occupying. 

“I’m not here to ruin anything … “ Nat’s words fell on the dark sets, props and the curtain.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a dream come true for Rave, for the musical of Legally Blonde to come to Peach Creek! It could only get better as Rave got the star role of Elle Woods, but that left the question as to who would be his Emmett Forrest?

Slowly, more of the student body were showing up at practices when the rumors of who the cast was made up of went around. Rave couldn’t help the giddy expression on his face as he looked past the curtain, always one to be encouraged by having an audience watch him. Though of course, the fact his ‘Emmett’ was current leaning over the edge of the stage to flirt with a group of freshmen just lowered his mood. Why must the theater gods push him so far? Did he screw up a line? A note? What was it he did to deserve this?

Sighing, Rave straightened his shirt before stepping onto the stage. They would be working on the scene where Elle is kicked from class and Emmett tells her about his troubles. A simple folding chair was place for him to sit, a script in hand just in case. With a clear of the professors throat, Nat moved into place and grinned.

“Heeeeyyyyy, little lady. Them legs so sexy.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Rave hissed violently, eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowed as he looked to Nat who wiggled his eyebrows. “What time do those legs open? What did you say your name was? Jessica, Brittney, Sarah, Claire, Brenda?”

The glare from Rave was growing, his fingers twisting the script in his hands. Even professor Amus was confused though amused by Nat’s actions. Nat gasped and snapped his fingers, grinning as he leaned in to Rave with a flirty smile. “Your name is Edith, isn’t it?”

Rave was doing all he could to not scream and shout at the teal haired idiot. Just breath, calm down. Breath, calm down. Breath, calm down. Bre- “Lily, baby, why don’t you ever look at we when me make love?”

That’s it.

“Go fuck yourself Goldberg”

“Can I do it with you instead?” Rave glared harshly, crossing his arms over his chest at the grinning, egotistical male before him. What was his fucking problem? Why did he have to ruin this all for him? WHY?! Even the professor wasn’t doing anything to assist with this . . this . . maniac!

“No.”

“Thats not what you said last night.”

“That’s not what your mom said last night either.” The words slipped from his lips. He saw the wince on Nat’s face. A moment of guilt at remembering the situation with Nat’s mother before hearing the retort.

“Your dad enjoyed it too.”

It was fucking on. The students watching seemed to turn towards the free show, amused, curious and mentally wondering when they would just shut up and get to the sex. It seemed almost disappointing when they didn’t jump each others bones, instead continuing on with grit teeth, eyes flashing with anger and another emotion hidden behind the tension.

“I didn’t know you like to fuck with parents.”

“Only the best for you baby.”

“And I’m the statue of liberty.”

“Well you can hold my torch any day”

“Then I’ll light it with fire.”

“I like it hot.”

Rave balled his hands into fists, pushing himself from the chair to stare down at the shorter Nat who was grinning wickedly, no, smirking at him. Face to face, their tones were getting louder, violent, and far more into their verbal fight. The professor raised an eyebrow. Most of the cast had either started practicing their own lines or left for the day, the audience watching. Someone had popcorn. Amus wanted to sigh, wanted to stop the fight, wanted to cease the madness! Yet … they were bonding. This was the first and it was needed between the two teenagers. Plus it was them working on acting, or so he told himself with the insults thrown.

“I’ll get someone that has a vagina with teeth to fuck with you. So that when you stick your dick in, it’ll get bitten off.” Whoa. That was rather violent, even to Rave. He was about to retract the statement, yet somehow, Nat continued on. “Are you saying you have a vagina?”

“No. But if I did, I’d make sure it’ll cut your fucking horse shit dick off.”

“So you are saying I’m well hung?”

“Too big to fuck anyone.”

“At least I still get more then you, virgin butt.”

Was this a challenge? Was this Nat’s way of questioning if he was a virgin? He wouldn’t admit that he wasn’t, it would give Nat too much to prod into, to question and involve himself even further. But if he lied and said he was a virgin, then it would be harassment until he revealed the true. Cut back to the prodding into his personal life plus harassment of being a liar. “You wouldn’t even know if I was a virgin or not.”

“Oh I do. I have skills. How do you think I get those photos of Kevin and Double Dee?”

“Then I can officially report you to the police for stalking two people and constant harassment.”

“You ain’t got proof and even if you did, I look good in stripes.”

“You’d look terrible in stripes.” Perhaps this was too much to say for Nat as this time, a look of concern crossed his face. They hadn’t even noticed the empty theater, even professor Amus was gone, having either not wanting to deal with the drama or avoid the sexual tension. It was just them, face to face, eyes staring into anothers, anything but romantic, and anything but violence. “WHAT YOU TRYING TO SAY?!”

“What do YOU think?”

“I think you called me fat.”

“Obviously”, Rave rolled his eyes. The quiver to Nat’s lower lip was signal that their argument was either going to worsen or settle at last. He was hopeful for the later. “My booty is fly.”

“Oh please, yours is as flat as a billboard.”

“At least I’m wanted. No one wants your booty. It ain’t fly.”

“At least I’m waiting. You’re just whoring yourself to everyone else and becoming more loose every single time, like an overused, overstretched and old piece of underwear.”The anger on Nat’s face increased, trying hard to keep this as a game in his favor more then one he was losing or something that he would lose his cool over. No, Rave would NOT affect the great Nathan Kedd Goldberg like that! “Bitch, as if I am loose! My booty is so tight!”

Rave stepped forward and suddenly pinned Nat to the floor. His hands and legs on either side of the other, with a stern glare. He slowly leaned down and whispered into his ear, tone low and husky, “You’re loose.” And with that, he pushed himself off and proceeded to walk to the dressing room. To say that Nat was surprised would be an understatement as he was pressed to the hard ground, his hands gripping the wood panels. “What the fuck?! I AM TIGHT, BABY, DON’T DENY IT, AMANDA!”

What neither noticed as Nat pushed himself to stand and stomp from the theater was the tall, blonde haired Russian senior. Smoke flowed slowly around him from his cigarette. It seemed the two actors had more in common then it seemed. Including mutual feelings. The teen grinned to himself, flicking the cigarette and crushing it under his boot. This could be fun, even too Planks standards.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a dream come true for Rave, for the musical of Legally Blonde to come to Peach Creek! It could only get better as Rave got the star role of Elle Woods, but that left the question as to who would be his Emmett Forrest?

"Look at him, he isn't even pretty. Ugh, why the hell did they have to be all modern and pick a guy from a girl role?"

"I know, right? Like, I know gay's are similar to girls, but this is just too much!"

"I should have been Elle! At least I got the tits for it."

Rave snorted to himself as he walked past the group of girls in the theater. The girls who had lost the lead role to him, the girls who only got the roles of the Greek friends. Jealousy was such an ugly color, even worse on the ugly faces of the females. Yet something was off, something was missing from the little posse' of bitchy girls. Rave looked over his shoulder, counting to himself. There were only three. Where was the fourth, main bitch of the group?

"Hey, cock sucker."

Rave looked forward, the bleach blonde female flickering strands of hair behind her shoulder. Thanks to the invention of four inch heels, the girl was eye level with Rave, able to sneer and crinkle her nose in his direction. The words came naturally, easily, and in a very bored tone. "Last time I checked the rumors in the locker rooms, you were the known cock sucker. Now, if you'll move before I catch your herpes." He watched as her mouth dropped open, plucked eyebrows shooting into her hairline. It was when the rest of the group started their hurried scuttle to him in their heels, did another voice join the party.

"What are you five girls doing back here? Hair and nails?" Nat grinned, resting his elbow onto Rave's shoulder, awkward with their height difference, which Rave pushed off roughly. "I could hear a little cat fight. Everyone rabies free back here? We can't have any scratches on a pretty face."

A giggle sounded from one of the girls, fingers twirling in hair. "But I don't see any scratches on the emo princess' face, so we are good to go!" The smiles and hair twirling stopped. It wasn't just the looks of surprise and near horror on the girls faces that made the lip splitting grin to slip onto Nat's face, it was also the look on Rave's. The look that screamed to know what he was doing, saying and was he trying to piss him off further? Oh yes, yes he was.

"The princess and I need to get going to rehearsal though, so excuse us, ladies. Shall I carry you like a gallanted steed, my lady?" Nat received a stomp to the foot in response, earning a yelp from the now injured football player. Grinning Nat whined over his foot, he leaned over to whisper into the jocks ear. "I'm no ones princess, bitch."

Rave returned to the stage.

Amus rubbed at his temples, listening once again as both Nat and Rave bickered on stage about their lines. Nat wanted to add a line, Rave wanted to staple Nat's mouth shut. It was like telling a compulsive eater not to eat that cake when putting those two together on the stage and requesting them not to fight. It was just too much for them to resist.

"I'm going to knock a luggy in your fartknocker!" Amus didn't even look up, shaking his head and sighing to himself as he listened to the sounds of his students once again. What was a man to do? What could be done? What was there that he could say to make them bond or talk or even work together for a bit? It seemed that they did better when alone together, but how … that's it. That's when the lightbulb when off in Amus' head. Looking to the stage of the before school practice, Amus shouted loudly, gaining the two attention.

The situation was not one that Nat considered pleasant. They both were forced to stay in the theater during their lunch hour to practice as he and Rave were bickering during the rehearsals, Amus believing it would do them well. Rave scowled at him from the other side of the stage, Nat responding maturely by sticking out his tongue and showing his half chewed food. The look of disgust on James' face was worth it as the teal haired male snickered and grinned.

"You are revolting, Goldberg." The sneer was obvious, Nat waving his hand with a half eaten banana and peanut butter sandwich. "Sticks and stones, princess, you wish you had as much swag as me. Yolo." Rave snorted. "You realize swag is an acronym for 'secretly we are gay'? Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Nat choked on his sandwich, beating his own chest to make himself cough. It wasn't that he had a problem with homosexuality, hell, as long as that ass was tight, he would be a happy man and he loved his best friend and said best friends boyfriend. But the idea of his rival having such information about his sexuality when he himself was straddling the border was not acceptable, nor cool.

This couldn't go ignored though, no way. Nat had to respond, had to push the line and make the brown eyed emo boy regret mocking the sexy Nat.

All it took was a few strides to cross the stage and move to were Rave was leaning against the back wall, raising an eyebrow. "You would like that though, wouldn't you,buttercup? You just wanna jump all over me, I know it. I knew that I was too much for even you to resist, I mean how could you? I'm sexy, I'm cute, I got a nice ass to boot." Yet nothing else was able to escape his lips. Nat found himself turned so Rave had him pressed to the wall, a knee between his thighs.

The lips that were a mere breath away were moving, taking the teal haired wide receiver a moment to understand. "And if I said yes? That I want you? I want every inch of you? That you make my knees quiver and my brain go into a haze? That you are my every thought?" Nat's mouth ran dry, though it was far from disgust or horror. Far, far from it.

"But you're not my type. I prefer men taller then me." Rave stepped back, flicking a lock of his hair back as he left the stage, Nat slipping to the ground. What the hell just happene- HEY!

"I AM OF AVERAGE HEIGHT FOR MY AGE!"

The after school performance wasn't any better. The two still bickered and fought, though this time, the stayed a good three feet from each other. An odd tension between the two. Even Edd thought it was curious as he stepped towards the star of the show. Rave glanced up, raising an eyebrow. While he and Edd didn't dislike each other, they wouldn't … consider each other friends. So why Edd was fidgeting, staring at him, Rave couldn't explain.

"You know … Nathan isn't quite as horrible as you may believe. He has some redeeming qualities!" Rave simply raised an eyebrow, watching as the hat wearing teen made hand gestures. "Well, to start with, he is a very loyal friend . ."

"He sells photos of you and your boy-toy Kevin to the school and on the internet. I wouldn't call that loyalty."

" . .…He is a positive person …"

"He whines daily about the lack of love he feels and how the world will end."

"… He … knows how to liven up a crowd?"

"Do you not remember how he tried to liven up the crowd during the class hamsters funeral? He fucking tossed it across the field."

Edd was running low on ideas, a sweat breaking out along his skin as he looked around for any form of inspiration. "He umm . . can accomplish almost anything he puts his mind too! Why, he even made his goldfish break dance for a full thirty seconds! Isn't that impressive?" Rave gave Edd a look, raising an eyebrow and snorting before Edd reluctantly explained. "… he took it out of the bowl and it died."

"So he is a fish murderer. Exactly what I want in a man. Got anything else to try and convince me he isn't an asshole, fish murdering dramatic freak or was that your last line?" Rave questioned, Edd giving a shaky smile. "He … is unique? I just … I know that the fighting is affecting him, and being as Nat is quite good chums with Kevin, I just … wish ti assist in any way I can. Is there nothing you find redeeming about him?" Edd questioned once more before looking up as Rave pushed himself to stand, a good inch or two taller then the Edd boy.

"No. Nothing at all. In fact, I wouldn't mind if he dropped the fuck out. Save me trouble in my high school life."

Plank leaned against one of the background sets, listening as he took a drag of his cigarette slowly. Narrowed eyes looked to the two males, listening in without a care. While Edd was easily fooled with the words, Plank was not. He had noticed the look given when the girls flirted with Nat. He had seen how Nat scowled when anyone touched Rave. He had seen the way their eyes connected and had locked together during the rehearsal. Something was going on, and Plank needed something to spice up this musical. Something to make things fun.

What was more fun then a bit of drama?


End file.
